Guns and Roses
by TrustInFaith
Summary: What if it was Andrea who got shot instead of Carl. What if Andrea almost dies when they meet the Greene family. What if Maggie falls for Andrea.
1. Shake It Off

**What if it was Andrea who got shot instead of Carl. What if Andrea almost dies when they meet the Greene family. What if Maggie falls for Andrea.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. This belongs to AMC.**

**A/N- This is my first TWD story. Also in this story Amy is still alive. (**Andrea _Amy _**Both)**

**Chapter One- Shake it Out.**

It has been weeks since the attack at the camp where people died. Weeks since the CDC blew up with Jaqui and Jenner still inside. Andrea and Amy are on top of Dale's RV messing with a guitar that they found while looking for a radiator hose to fix the RV. When Andrea starts singing.

Regrets collect like old friends  
Here to relive your darkest moments  
I can see no way, I can see no way  
And all of the ghouls come out to play

_Every demon wants his pound of flesh  
But I like to keep some things to myself  
I like to keep my issues drawn  
It's always darkest before the dawn_

And I've been a fool and I've been blind  
I can never leave the past behind  
I can see no way, I can see no way  
I'm always dragging that horse around

_All of these questions' such a mournful sound  
Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground  
So I like to keep my issues drawn  
But it's always darkest before the dawn_

**Shake it out, shake it out  
Shake it out, shake it out, oh woah  
Shake it out, shake it out  
Shake it out, shake it out, oh woah  
And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back  
So shake him off, oh woah**

And I am done with my graceless heart  
So tonight I'm gonna cut it out and then restart  
Cause I like to keep my issues drawn  
It's always darkest before the dawn

**Shake it out, shake it out  
Shake it out, shake it out, oh woah  
Shake it out, shake it out  
Shake it out, shake it out, oh woah  
And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back  
So shake him off, oh woah**

And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back  
And given half the chance would I take any of it back  
It's a fine romance but it's left me so undone  
It's always darkest before the dawn

Oh woah, oh woah…

And I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't  
So here's to drinks in the dark at the end of my road  
And I'm ready to suffer and I'm ready to hope  
It's a shot in the dark and right at my throat  
Cause looking for heaven, found the devil in me  
Looking for heaven, found the devil in me  
But what the hell I'm gonna let it happen to me

**Shake it out, shake it out  
Shake it out, shake it out, oh woah  
Shake it out, shake it out  
Shake it out, shake it out, oh woah  
And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back  
So shake him off, oh woah  
So shake him off**

Shake it out, shake it out  
Shake it out, shake it out, oh woah  
Shake it out, shake it out  
Shake it out, shake it out, oh woah  
And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back  
So shake him off, oh woah

Shake it out, shake it out  
Shake it out, shake it out, oh woah  
Shake it out, shake it out  
Shake it out, shake it out, oh woah  
And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back  
So shake him off, oh woah  
When they are finished everyone is staring at Andrea and Amy shocked at hearing them sing. Then they start clapping as Andrea and Amy climb down the ladder of the RV and start walking towards Carol and Lori.

"Hey is it alright if Amy and I hang with you?" Andrea asks.

"Yeah that's fine we were just getting Carl and Sophia ready for lessons." Lori replies.

Before Andrea can reply they hear Dale yelling to Rick and Shane.

"WALKERS! A WHOLE BUNCH OF THEM!" Dale yells.

"Get down under the cars." Andrea tells Lori, Carol, Amy, Carl, and Sophia.

"What are you going to do?" Amy asks worriedly.

"I'm going to go over there and hide inside it to keep an eye on you guys." Andrea says pointing at a truck.

When they nod she hides in the truck. As the horde passes Andrea watches as Sophia starts to get out from under the car she is under a walker starts crawling underneath. Andrea looks and sees that she is the closest to Sophia. She quickly get out of the truck and runs to where Sophia is grabbing her hand.

"We have to run there is one more heading our way." Andrea whispers before her and Sophia run being chased by two walkers.

When everyone else gets together by the RV they notice Sophia and Andrea are missing and Amy is crying.

"Amy what happened where's my Sophia?" Carol asks.

"When the horde passed Sophia started to get out from underneath the car she was hiding under when a walker started moving toward her then Andrea jumped out of the truck she was in grabbed Sophia's hand and they ran towards the woods." Amy replies watching as Carol starts crying.

"Rick we've gotta find them I can't lose my daughter." Carol cries out to Rick.

"Daryl, Shane let's go!" Rick yells as they run in the direction Amy pointed.

Andrea and Sophia had been running for awhile when Andrea finally shot both the walkers chasing them but when she saw the deer in the clearing she stops and slowly walks toward it. Before she knows it a shot goes off the deer falls and she has been shot. Sophia runs up and kneels beside her crying. That's how Rick, Shane, and Daryl find them.

"Oh god! Andrea!" Rick yells kneeling down next to her.

"I'll go back and tell the other's we found them." Daryl says as he runs the way he came from.

"Oh god! I'm sorry.. I didn't think it would hit her." A man with a gun yells as he comes out from behind a tree.

"You idiot you shot her." Shane yells raising his gun.

"Shane we have to get her somewhere to stop the bleeding." Rick yells.

"There's a farm not so far from here ask for Herschel he's a doctor." The man with the gun yells.

All four of them start running the way the man who shot Andrea in the lead. As soon as they get close enough to the farm the man with the gun slows down.

"Ask for Herschel." The man says again.

Up on the porch is a young brunette seeing a man running with something in his arms she quickly stands.

"DADDY GET OUT HERE." The brunette yells.

An old man with grey hair rushes out of the house.

"What is it Maggie?" He questions.

"There is a man out in the field running toward our farm." Maggie says.

When Rick gets closer to the farm house he yells for help. Maggie and her father rushes to meet him. Seeing he is carrying a bloody woman the old man rushes forward.

"Are you Herschel?" Rick asks

"Yes. Is she bit?" He asks.

"No she was shot by your man!" Rick yells.

"Otis? He would never do that." Herschel says.


	2. Amy

**What if it was Andrea who got shot instead of Carl. What if Andrea almost dies when they meet the Greene family. What if Maggie falls for Andrea.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. This belongs to AMC.**

**A/N- Thank you to those who viewed this and thank to those who reviewed and followed.**

**Chapter Two- Amy.**

_Previously_

_When Rick gets closer to the farm house he yells for help. Maggie and her father rushes to meet him. Seeing he is carrying a bloody woman the old man rushes forward._

_"Are you Herschel?" Rick asks_

_"Yes. Is she bit?" He asks._

_"No she was shot by your man!" Rick yells._

_"Otis? He would never do that." Herschel says._

"Well he shot her." Rick replies.

"Okay let's get her inside. So we can determine the damage." Herschel says as he helps Rick carry Andrea inside the house. "PATRICIA GET MY MEDICAL BAG!" He yells.

Not even a minute and a half later a blonde woman walks into the room holding a bag. As she and Maggie get Andrea's shirt off Rick talks with Rick.

"Herschel I need her sister Amy here only Amy knows her blood type." Rick whispers.

"We will find a way to get her here." Herschel replies.

"Dad I can go get her. I just need the name and where she is." Maggie says.

"Her name is Amy and we are parked on the highway only a few miles away from here." Rick replies.

That's all Maggie needs to run out the door with a bat and hop on a horse. She doesn't want the gorgeous girl to die.

"Mr. Grimes will she be okay?" Sophia asks.

"I don't know." Rick replies to the little girl he forgot was there.

_**With Daryl**_

Daryl runs through the woods as quick as he can rushing up the hill and jumping over the rail onto the highway. When he gets there he is out of breath and is surrounded by the rest of the group.

"Did you find them. We heard three shots. Is anyone hurt?" Lori asks holding Carl's hand

"We found them. Andrea appears to have killed two walkers. When we found them Andrea was on the ground covered in blood she had been shot. Sophia was kneeling over her crying." Daryl says.

"Oh god. Not Andrea." Amy says as she breaks out in sobs.

Carol slowly wraps her arms around Amy. Rocking side to side like she does at night when Sophia gets scared.

"Daryl how was she when you left?" Carol asks.

"I don't know." Daryl replies.

Not even five minutes after he says that a woman on a horse is right behind him.

"I'm looking for Amy. Rick sent me, your sister was shot." Maggie says.

"I'm Amy." Amy says quickly walking over to Maggie.

"We have no time we have to get back. Hop on." Maggie says helping the small blonde onto the horse before riding off.

_**With Rick**_

"Rick how is she?" Shane asks after rushing in the house with Otis.

"She is breathing but they need to get blood. They need to do surgery." Rick replies.

"We don't have the right stuff to do it though Rick." Herschel says.

"I can make a run to get supplies." Otis replies.

"The only hospital burned down weeks ago." Herschel says.

"Yeah but there is still the school. They had a base set up there when it started." Otis replies.

"I'll go with you." Shane says and before you know it they are both gone.

Rick just looks out the window when he sees Maggie riding on the horse with Amy. He runs outside before Amy is off the horse and tackling him in a hug and sobbing.

"They need blood for her Amy but I don't know her blood type." Rick whispers.

"She's O positive like me." Amy says before rushing inside.

"Amy-" Rick doesn't get to finish his sentence before Amy is inside and all he hears is a scream before he rushes inside.


	3. Welcome To The Greene's Farm

**What if it was Andrea who got shot instead of Carl. What if Andrea almost dies when they meet the Greene family. What if Maggie falls for Andrea.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. This belongs to AMC.**

**A/N- So I noticed I'm posting this story more. But I realized that is because I had a dream that I can't stop seeing until TWD comes on tonight.**

**Chapter Three- Welcome To The Greene's Farm .**

_Previously_

_"They need blood for her Amy but I don't know her blood type." Rick whispers._

_"She's O positive like me." Amy says before rushing inside._

_"Amy-" Rick doesn't get to finish his sentence before Amy is inside and all he hears is a scream before he rushes inside_

As soon as he gets back into the house he is knocked into by Sophia and Amy who are both sobbing. Looking up at Maggie, Patricia, and Beth with a helpless look Rick mouths help.

"Amy..We need you to give blood now." Herschel says as he comes out of the room.

Amy quickly walks into the room and straightens out her arms so they can test for a good vein before sticking her with a needle. While Herschel is taking blood from Amy he realizes it won't be enough blood and looks at Maggie who is also O positive. Maggie quickly straightens out her arms while Patricia looks for a good vein before sticking a needle in her arm.

"Maggie you don't have to do that." Rick says quietly.

"Yes I do. I'm the only other person it seems who has her blood type." Maggie replies.

"I need to get the rest of my group here. Can you tell me how to get here off of the highway?" Rick asks.

Maggie is the one who answers and then Rick is off running and getting the rest of the group.

_**With the group**_

"I can't believe Andrea was shot… I mean she did everything I would have done." Glenn says sadly.

"Do you think she will make it?" Carl asks quietly.

"I don't know baby." Lori replies wrapping her arms tightly around her son.

All of a sudden Rick is jumping over the trail and running straight for them.

"Rick! How is Andrea?" Lori asks quickly.

"She is getting a blood transfusion. Everyone get in the cars Glenn are you finished with the radiator hose?" Rick asks.

"Yea just tightening the bolts." Glenn replies.

"Well let's go. The Greene's won't wait for long." Rick says.

They all pile into the cars and head to the Greene farm following Rick as he drives. When they pull into the driveway Sophia runs up to the Grimes' car and when her mom gets out quickly hugs her. Maggie walks outside and toward the group as they gather around mother and daughter.

"Welcome to the Greene's family farm." Maggie says with a smile.


	4. How to Save A Life

**What if it was Andrea who got shot instead of Carl. What if Andrea almost dies when they meet the Greene family. What if Maggie falls for Andrea.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. This belongs to AMC.**

**A/N- Sorry I haven't posted. Was babysitting all week and the kids didn't go to sleep when I needed them to.(**Andrea, _Amy, __**Maggie, **_**Everyone, **_**Daryl**_**)**

**Chapter Four- How to Save A Life?**

_Previously_

_Well let's go. The Greene's won't wait for long." Rick says._

_They all pile into the cars and head to the Greene farm following Rick as he drives. When they pull into the driveway Sophia runs up to the Grimes' car and when her mom gets out quickly hugs her. Maggie walks outside and toward the group as they gather around mother and daughter._

_"Welcome to the Greene's family farm." Maggie says with a smile._

It had been almost six hours since they arrived at the Greene's farm and almost eight since Shane and Otis left for supplies. Rick was getting worried Herschel said that if they don't operate soon Andrea will die. Rick doesn't know what to do so he sits down with the rest of the group for a meeting.

"I need to know who thinks we should do the surgery now or wait for Shane and Otis." Rick says in a calm voice.

"I think we should do it now. I can't lose my sister she's all I have left." Amy replies tears still falling down her face.

"I'm with Amy." Dale says.

"I think we should wait." Glen replies.

"I say we do the surgery now." Lori says and Carl nods along with Sophia and Carol.

"I say we do it now." Daryl says,

"What about you T-dog?" Rick asks.

"I think we should wait." T-dog says.

"Well I think its really up to Amy. So I'll go talk to Herschel." Rick says standing up and leaving the room.

When Rick leaves the room Beth walks in with another tall blonde. Glen loses his breath right away.

"Guys I would like you to meet Samantha mine and Maggie's sister. She is 24 and um she doesn't really talk." Beth says with an arm wrapped around her sister.

"Hello." Everyone says.

Samantha quietly says hi then leaves the room with a limp.

"What happened to her?" Carl asks.

"She used to be in the military and when she got shot they wouldn't let her back in. She used to always talk but after that she just stopped talking. Sometimes she will talk but it's in a whisper." Beth replies.

"Oh.. Is she alright nothing to serious." Carol asks in a motherly nature.

"She is fine. While she was rescuing some of the men on her team she took bullets to her legs and stomach." Beth whispers.

"Oh dear." Carol says as Glen looks like he may cry.

"Boy you gotta toughin up." Daryl says hitting Glen on the back.

Rick then walks back into the room and sits down with a sigh.

"What did Herschel say?" Amy asks.

"He said even with the surgery Andrea might die." Rick replies.

Amy covers her mouth to stifle a sob along with the rest of the girls and Glen. Then they hear a car pull up outside and everyone rushes out there even Samantha and Patricia. Shane steps out of the car.

"Where's Otis?" Patricia asks.

"He saved my life. Said I needed to save Andrea. I stopped and looked back for a second and they had him. I'm so sorry Patricia." Shane lies.

Patricia, Maggie, Beth, Jimmy, and Samantha look down.

Maggie walks inside and sits down in the chair next to Andrea's bed as her dad and everyone else brings the stuff in. Then they start the surgery, getting all of the pieces out of Andrea's stomach and lower chest. Maggie looks on with tears in her eyes even though she doesn't know Andrea she feels a connection with the blonde.

"She should be stable now." Herschel says as he wraps Andrea's waist with gauze.

"Thank you Herschel we should be out of here after she heals up." Rick replies.

As everyone except Maggie leaves the room Maggie grabs Andrea's hand and holds it. As she lays her head down on the pillow and thinks she feels eyes on her. Looking up she sees the hazel/blue eyes of the blonde whose hand she is holding.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Andrea asks.

"You are at my father's farm. My name is Maggie Greene. You were shot but my dad managed to save you." Maggie replies getting lost in Andrea's eyes just as Andrea gets lost in Maggie's eyes.

"Where's the rest of my group? Sophia!" Andrea shouts sitting up to fast. This causes her to cry out in pain.

Everyone rushes into the room and sees Maggie trying to coax Andrea to lay back down.

"Andrea, calm down. Sophia is fine she is here with her mom and the group is here also. I need you to lay back so I can make sure you didn't pull your stitches." Maggie says as she gets Andrea to calm down and lay back.

After checking that Andrea didn't pull her stitches Andrea is slowly sat up with a lot of pillows behind her back. Then Amy brings in the guitar that Andrea asked for. When Andrea starts playing everyone knows the song.

Step one, you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through

_**Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
You begin to wonder why you came**_

Everyone looks at Daryl surprised but he just shrugs it off.

CHORUS:  
_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

_**Let him know that you know best  
'Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And I pray to God he hears you  
**_  
CHORUS

As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed

_**He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came**_

CHORUS (x2)

**How to save a life  
How to save a life**

CHORUS (x2)

**How to save a life  
How to save a life**

Everyone smiles and looks at Andrea who is now asleep.

"Well that was fast and looks very uncomfortable." Maggie says.

"That's normal she can fall asleep anywhere." Amy replies.

"Really like where?" Beth asks.

"Well there was this one time when we were on the road before this happened and she fell asleep in the backseat with her head out the window." Amy replies.

"Oh I remember that. We were on our way back to the camp and she was riding with us." Glen says.

"I still remember the time when we ran into the horde and she was on my motorcycle with me and she fell asleep and was still holding onto me tightly." Daryl says.

"We should let her get some rest. Come on guys." Rick says and everyone leaves the room to let Andrea rest.


	5. What Hurts The Most

**What if it was Andrea who got shot instead of Carl. What if Andrea almost dies when they meet the Greene family. What if Maggie falls for Andrea.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. This belongs to AMC.**

**Chapter Five- What Hurts The Most.**

_Previously_

_Everyone smiles and looks at Andrea who is now asleep._

_"Well that was fast and looks very uncomfortable." Maggie says._

_"That's normal she can fall asleep anywhere." Amy replies._

_"Really like where?" Beth asks._

_"Well there was this one time when we were on the road before this happened and she fell asleep in the backseat with her head out the window." Amy replies._

_"Oh I remember that. We were on our way back to the camp and she was riding with us." Glen says._

_"I still remember the time when we ran into the horde and she was on my motorcycle with me and she fell asleep and was still holding onto me tightly." Daryl says._

_"We should let her get some rest. Come on guys." Rick says and everyone leaves the room to let Andrea rest._

Hours later Andrea woke up in the room all alone and cold. She didn't realize that in the middle of the night she pulled her stitches until she saw all of the blood. Before she could do anything everything slowly started to fade. A white light appeared.

"HELP! DADDY!" Maggie yelled having been headed to check on Andrea.

Herschel and the rest of the group run into the room.

"Oh my god!" Lori yells covering her mouth.

"ANDREA!" Amy yells.

Herschel walks up and feels for a pulse. He lets his hand drop and leans his head down. Everyone breaks into sobs knowing they lost one of their own. Daryl takes the gun in ricks belt and sets it on Andrea's forehead.

"I'm sorry 'Drea." Daryl whispers before pulling the trigger.

"NO!"Amy yells as she sobs.

Maggie walks out of the room and grabs a guitar before walking back into the room. Then the music starts.

I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do

After the song they took Andrea's body outside to burry her.


	6. Wake Up

**What if it was Andrea who got shot instead of Carl. What if Andrea almost dies when they meet the Greene family. What if Maggie falls for Andrea.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. This belongs to AMC.**

**A/N- Sorry to those who thought that was the last chapter. Please keep reading.**

**Chapter Six- Wake Up. **

_Previously_

_After the song they took Andrea's body outside to bury her._

Maggie wakes up with a scream before she quickly runs to the room Andrea is in. Walking over to the bed she quickly sits down and feels for a pulse. When Andrea starts to move she stands up quickly.

"Maggie?" Andrea asks in a cracked voice.

"Yeah it's me." Maggie replies.

"Why are you shaking?" Andrea asks concerned.

"I had a nightmare. You died and I couldn't save you." Maggie whispers.

"I know this might sound stupid. I feel like I've known you my whole life and I've barley known you a day." Andrea whispers back.

"I feel the same." Maggie replies.

Andrea pulls Maggie down to her face and with a smile lightly kisses her on the lips. Maggie smiles into the kiss and deepens it slowly. Andrea slowly pulls Maggie down on the bed in the empty space beside her. That's what Glen walks in on as he comes to check on Maggie.

"Um… I'm just gonna go." Glen says before quickly leaving the room.

Maggie and Andrea burst out laughing before Andrea cringes in pain.

"Are you okay Andrea?" Maggie asks concerned.

"Yeah just hurts to laugh." Andrea replies.

"Okay. I wanna go to sleep but don't wanna leave you." Maggie whispers.

"Then stay here with me." Andrea replies.

"Wake me up if you need me." Maggie whispers kissing Andrea quickly before settling down to go to sleep.

"I will." Andrea whispers back before going to sleep herself.


	7. The Past

**What if it was Andrea who got shot instead of Carl. What if Andrea almost dies when they meet the Greene family. What if Maggie falls for Andrea.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. This belongs to AMC.**

**Chapter Seven- The Past. **

_Previously_

_"Then stay here with me." Andrea replies._

_"Wake me up if you need me." Maggie whispers kissing Andrea quickly before settling down to go to sleep._

_"I will." Andrea whispers back before going to sleep herself._

The group is in the room with Andrea again. Amy and Maggie sitting next to her on the bed on either side.

"I thought we could talk about the past. What we did and stuff." Amy whispers.

Everyone agrees and Andrea volunteers to go first.

"I was a civil rights Lawyer. Lived in a small apartment with my little girl and her father. Her father was my best friend since high school. One night we got really drunk because of a case I had and then I ended up with my baby girl. I had told him I was going on a road trip with Amy and that I would see them when I get back. I had no clue any of this would happen." Andrea whispers.

Amy and Maggie both put and arm around her.

"I was in college and had a boyfriend his name was Zach we were studying to become police officers. We were together for the first three years of college and were in our fourth year. Zach asked me to marry him and I said yes. Then Andrea and I decided on a road trip and I haven't seen or heard from him since." Amy says.

"I was in middle school. My mom came to pick me up. She told me that my dad had been shot. Then all this happened. While we were in a camp near Atlanta Andrea and the group she was with brought him back to me." Carl says.

"My daddy used to beat me and my mommy. Shane made him stop. Then we had an attack at the camp and he got killed. I have a dolly see." Sophia says and then shows them the doll.

"I was married to a wonderful woman. She was my whole life. Two weeks before this happened she died in the hospital from cancer." Dale says.

"I was in the army." Samantha says.

"I had just gotten home from college to visit for Thanksgiving." Maggie says.

"I was in middle school. I was a straight a student." Beth says.

Everyone else goes around and says what they did before the end of the world. Then they all start to leave the room. Andrea lays in the bed while Herschel changes her bandage.

"It looks to be healing perfectly. Tomorrow you should try walking a bit. Not to much and then go on from there." Herschel replies.


End file.
